El Inolvidable y loco Halloween de Yami
by Jill Osiris
Summary: Este fic esta demasiadismio loko solo a mi se me pudo haber ocurrido semejante atrocidad Lean y veran


El Inolvidable y loco Halloween de Yami

Genero: Comedia, parodia

Anime: Yugioh!

Autor: Jill Osiris

Nooo! No no me mates por favor Yami! No!!!! –gritaba desesperadamente Yuugi, mientras subía las escaleras corriendo, escapando de el otro chico que iba tras el-

-En ese momento Yuugi resbaló y no pudo seguir subiendo, miró tras él y vió al faraón- Aaa!!!!

No!!!! Yami por favor No!!!

! Te lo mereces Buajaja –dijo con énfasis y acercándose peligrosamente al cuello de Yuugi-

Jajajajajaja no espera para cosquillas no! No! me vas a matar!!! Jajaja!

Te las mereces!!! Por decirme espinas… además no soy el único!!!! Jajajaja

Para!!! Jajajaja –jadeante- jajajaja me duele mi pancita Yami ya jajajaja!

Esta bien… pero tu haces la cena nn

¬¬ aprovechado –gruñó-

Bueno entonces que sigan las cosquillas!

No!!! nn

Bueno….

¬¬ malvado…

Que dijiste nn?

No nada nn

-Yami se fue a recostar al sofá que estaba frente a la televisión, la miró y luego miró al techo-

Yami! –Dijo Yuugi desde la cocina-

Que sucede? –dijo con los ojos cerrados-

Por que no prendes la televisión?

"por que no se como" por que no tengo ganas de verla nn

Aaaa! O.O…. no será que no sabes como funciona el…

Y entonces ya tienes tu disfraz? –dijo nervioso-

Joey se encargará de traérmelo más tarde… de que te vas a disfrazar tu?

Mmm no lo se le dije también a Joey que me trajera un disfraz….

xD! Jajaja ya te imagino vestido de princesita de cuento para niños jajaja

Horas Mas Tarde

Joey Wheeler!!!! –El gritó de Yuugi se escuchó en toda la cuadra-

Jajajajajajaja –y las risas de todos sus amigos también-

Anímate viejo, el amarillo combina con tu cabello xD! –Dijo Joey quien iba disfrazado de hombre lobo y quien al ver a Yuugi intentaba no reírse-

ToT aaaaaa –lloraba Yuugi al saberse vestido de Blanca nieves-

Jajajaja –rieron todos: Tea, Tristán, Joey y el Faraón-

No necesito imaginarte con tu vestidito de princesita de cuento para niños xD –dijo Yami, de forma burlona-

¬¬ si y tu te ves bien lindo ¬¬ con tu trajecito de principito! …..

Ay por que me hiciste esto Joey! ToT creí que eras mi amigo…

Y lo soy… pero ese era el único disfraz que te podía quedar jajaja

Snif snif

Despreocúpate Yuugi… -dijo cierta castaña ojiazul- afuera nadie te va a reconocer-la chica iba disfrazada tal y como una bruja, pero ahora ya no era castaña ahora tenía una larga y maltratada cabellera grisácea junto con uno de los tradicionales sombreritos que usan las brujas, un vestido negro harapiento y largo además de botines negros, la escobita y barros pintados por toda la cara-

Que no lo van a reconocer! xD! –dijo Tristán, el cual iba pintado de la cabeza a los pies de pintura verde, y vestido con ropas harapientas de color negro, además de unos tronillos que le sobresalían de la cabeza la cual ahora era de tamaño extraordinario, Iba vestido de Frankistain-

Tristán ¬¬ eres un Baka! uu –dándole coscorrón- No le hagas caso a Tristán Yuugi, como ya dije nadie te va reconocer haya afuera nn

Bueno entonces tal vez afuera no, pero en la fiesta si! xD! –Dijo otra vez Tristán-

Jajajajaja-rieron todos excepto Yuugi y Tea-

No te preocupes Yuugi….observa a Joey… sigue siendo un perro sarnoso y rabioso, Tristán un zombi feo, Yami… pues ammm "se ve súper guapo ¬" se ve como un niño fresa y menso y yo una fea y horrible bruja… nnU

Pero te sigues viendo bonita nn

No como crees… mmm ahora también soy verde –tomó un poco del maquillaje que llevaba Tristán en su cara y se lo embarro en una mejilla- ves… además tu te ves muy lindo nnU "pareces niña xD! Ay ya no aguanto la risa" vamos es el ultimo halloween que pasaremos juntos, recuerdas? "ya di que si… voy a explotar!"

Esta bien nn vámonos!

O.O enserio?!!! –todos-

Si vámonos nn

Ok

"Después de todo si te ves lindo" –pensó Yami al tiempo en que se iba al lado de Yuugi

10 minutos después: Pidiendo Dulces

Ay que considerados son muchachos al traer a su hermanita a pedir dulces –dijo una ancianita al abrir la puerta- Truco o Trato

He? –todos-

Como she shllama eshta hermosha Prinsheshita?

xD! –Tea, Tristán, Joey y Yami-

Yuugi nn "wiii me van a dar dulces"

O.O –Tea, Tristán, Joey y Yami-

Aaaa entonshesh eresh Yuuginievesh nn –dándole muchísimos dulces- aaaa OuO y también traesh a tu príncipe

-Todos miran a Yami, el cual se pone nervioso, la anciana le da un dulce-

Tengan cuidado con las brujas nn jajaja

Por que no mejor de los Yuuginieves –dice Yami, quien se gana un fuerte golpe de parte de Yuugi que lo deja tirado en el suelo por un breve momento-

Siguen Caminando por las calles

Yuugi, me das un dulce? -dice Joey mientras la saliva se le cae-

No!

Aaaa no puede ser, a Yuugi es al único que le han dado dulces ToT –dijo Tristán- bueno y uno a Yami

¬¬ que no pedir dulces es solo para niños? –Preguntó Yami-

Se supone –respondió tea, al tiempo en que se le pegaba a Yami como lapa- hace frío –aprovechó las circunstancias que se daban esa noche- además tengo un presentimiento

O.O –Todos excepto la castaña (obvio)-

Que tipo de presentimiento- dijo Tristán con un poco de miedo al ver como de repente todo se hacía más tenebroso: Parecía como si el viento hablara, las sombras eran cada vez más tenebrosas por la luz de la luna llena, el frío era intenso, las decoraciones y la soledad de las calles pero esperen…- aun son las 8:30pm que no se supone que los niños dejan de pedir dulces como a eso de las 10:00? –Preguntó algo inseguro Tristán-

O.o lo que dice Tristán –dijo Joey-

Deben de andar por ahí –dice Yami muy seguro-

Pero, esta cuadra siempre esta llena de niños –dijo Tea- cierto Yuugi

…

Yuugi? -Yami-

Ah! Si nnU –dijo Yuugi-

Y por que mejor no nos vamos a la fiesta de una vez –dice Tristán- estar aquí me da miedo-

Si, es mejor que nos vallamos nn –dijo tea sin despegarse ni un centímetro del faraón, el cual de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo y con fastidio-

En el lugar de la fiesta

Genial! Se nos hizo temprano –dice Joey desanimado-

Pero si la fiesta debió de haber comenzado hace una hora –respondió Tea aún pegada al brazo de Yami-

Si! eso creímos nosotros! –todos voltean a ver al dueño de la voz que acaban de escuchar-

Malik! –grita Yuugi con alegría- Marik! Ishizu! Odion! Bakúra! Ryou! Y….

Kaiba? O.O –Todos los del grupito de Yuuginieves-

Pero que no se supone que esta fiesta solo era para gente del proletariado e inculta como nosotros -sorprendido dice Joey-

Eso mismo decía yo –responde serio Kaiba el cual iba vestido como el fantasma de la opera (o)-

¬¬ -todos mientras Kaiba y Joey discuten-

Sigues siendo un perro! –dice kaiba-

Pues de perdido no tengo miedo a ensuciarme mi fino traje de chambelán de xv años!!!!

A quien llamas chambelán perro envidioso

Pues tu a quien crees señor solecito!

No tengo tiempo para perdedores! –dice kaiba alejándose y dejando hablando solo al rubio-

Si te vas por que me tienes miedo!

-se detiene- yo miedoso?

Si!

Y luego a ti por favor!!!

Chicos chicos paren ya por favor –dice Malik el cual va disfrazado de uno de los hombres de negro (ke imaginación Malik)-

No me toques! –dice Seto-

Hay si es que se puede ensuciar o romper! –dice Joey-

Oigan necesito ayuda! nnU –les grita Malik a los demás, pidiendo auxilio ya que ahora estaba en medio de la batalla del ojiazul y el rubio-

-Marik quien va vestido de monstruo alien (xD), Ishizu quien va vestida de gitana (como Esmeralda la de el jorobado de notre dame) y Odion que va vestido de momia y lleva un hacha en la cabeza, se miran y luego miran al los demás: Bakúra quien viste de vampiro, Ryou quien viste de ángel, Yuugi, Yami, Tea y Tristán los cuales solo miran fastidiados la pelea: Joey vs Seto y el ref: Malik-

15 minutos después dentro de la escuela en donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta

Este lugar da miedo-Tea se pega mas a Yami el cual solo observa a Yuugi que va platicando con Ryou sobre su disfraz-

-Bakúra se detiene- Según yo y mis recuerdos esta escuela no era tan grande

Tienes razón -le responde Ryou quien mira los pasillos con miedo-

Oigan... –dice Yuugi con nerviosismo, mientras los demás se detienen excepto Marik que es el que va mucho mas adelante que los demás-

Que pasa aibou?

-el miedo se le ve en la cara, mientras señala al frente mas todo los están viendo a él-

Aaaaa! –pasa Marik corriendo de regreso y todos miran al frente-

AAA!!!! –Todos corren hacia donde Marik, pero Yuugi cae-

Aibou! –grita Yami y corre a auxiliarle- vamos –lo carga-

Nos esta alcanzando la novia fantasma!!!!

-Yami acelera y se encierran en un salón ahí aseguran la puerta y se esconden bajo un escritorio que están en la esquina, el faraón abraza a Yuugi quien tiembla y esta amarillo del susto-

mientras tanto, por las escaleras

Esperen y Yami! –se detiene Tea-

Corre! –la toma del brazo Tristán-

Oh mi celular se calló! –dice Seto Kaiba-

No seas codo luego te compras otro –dice Joey-

Que no te das cuenta de que con el puedo pedir auxilio –Seto Kaiba se detiene y corre hacia su "salvación"-

Ahí si y a quien vas a llamar a los caza fantasmas? –responde el rubio mientras lo espera-

No se pero ahí viene la cosa esa!!!!!! –toma a Joey de la mano y lo jala corriendo hacia donde están los demás-

Momentos después en el audiovisual

Adivinen que! –dice Ryou-

-todos los presentes lo miran con miedo- que pasa?

Recuerdan las películas de terror?

Sip –responde Malik-

Bueno, pues el clima esta igualito como en las películas nnU

Y eso que? –responde de manera grosera Marik y se gana una mirada asesina de Bakúra-

Etto, pues en cualquier momento nos quedaremos sin electricidad nn –s va la luz y se quedan a oscuras-

O.O –Todos-

-Alguien trata de abrir la puerta con desesperación todos se asustan y toman a tientas algo con que defenderse, la puerta se abre, Bakúra abraza a Ryou de miedo, Seto sin querer le toma la mano a Joey, Ishizu se abraza de Odion, Tristán abraza a Tea y Malik y Marik se abrazan mutuamente-

AAAA!!! La novia fantasma!!!! –el ente baja las escaleras del audiovisual lentamente y los relámpagos son la única luz con la que la pueden ver, la luz vuelve solo para que Joey observara como el "fantasma" se acerca a él y se toma el velo que cubre su cara-

El es más apuesto –dice señalando a Seto- aaaa!

En otro salón

Escuchaste eso! Eso Joey! –dice Yuugi- vamos!!

Pero…

Tienes miedo, se supone que tu eras un espíritu

Exacto un espíritu no un fantasma!

Pa' l caso da lo mismo

No por que un fantasma es … bueno pero ahora estoy vivo! –salen corriendo a donde se escuchó el grito-

En el audiovisual

Serenity? –dice Joey, mientras la chiquilla asiente- Pero por que estas aquí? –la chica a señas le explica que no puede hablar y le hace entender a Joey que solo es temporal, y después de un rato le escribe que va vestida de Morticia-

-Momentos después llegan Yuugi y Yami, al los que los demás les explican la situación-

-De repente Tea comienza a actuar muy extraño, mas nadie le ve el rostro ya que esta de espalda- jijijiji príncipe Yami usted nunca me va a querer por eso mejor: mío o de nadie-rápidamente va por Yuugi y le da a beber una poción que lo hace dormir- nos vemos –se va en una escoba junto con Yuugi-

Pero que demonios -dice Yami-

AAA! Déjame maldito perro!!! –grita Kaiba, mientras Joey lo toma como costal de papas y lo saca con el por la ventana-

Joey!!! –grita Yami-

Quiero tu sangre pequeño angelito –dice Bakúra mientras arrincona a un tranquilo y dulce Ryou que pronto se zafa de Vampiro-

Maldito Alien se me fue! Puede lastimar a las personas! –dice Malik mientras saca una pistola y corre hacia fuera de la escuela-

AAA!-grita Ishizu- aléjate momia horrible aaaa!!!

Ishizu! –grita yami y luego golpe a la momia con un gran libro, dejando así inconciente a Odion- que esta pasando –pregunta a la egipcia, sin dejar de mirara a Tristán que tiene cargada a Serenity: Frankistain y Morticia-

-Ishizu, saca un pandero y se pone a bailar como los gitanos (xD!)- Hay por Ra! Me volví loco!

No, está loco mi príncipe! –se mueve de un lado a otro- es que la Luna llena fue la causante de esto, jamás creí que pasaría

Quieres ir al grano por favor?

Todos se transformaron en el personaje que iban vestidos…

Y entonces por que yo no?

Por que usted ya era un rey

Si un rey pero no un príncipe

Bueno da lo mismo es de la realeza…

Y entonces que hago, y por que tu aún estas un poco cuerda

Por que una gitana sigue siendo un Humano y saben muchas cosas! Conoce el cuento de blancanieves?

Si? O.o por que?

Pues resulta que Yuugi esta vestido como ella no? Bueno entonces usted lo que tiene que hacer es rescatarla de la malvada bruja, que intenta matarlo para quedarse con usted y su amor

Pero así no va la historia

lo se! –sin dejar de bailar- adiós!

Pero y los demás?

Ya se las ingeniarán, además es muy fácil que ellos se liberen de esa pequeña jugarreta

O.O y donde encuentro a Yuugi?

En la ultima torre nn

ToT no cabe duda… estoy loco!

-Yami se dio prisa corría las escaleras lo más rápido que podía-

En Una de las pequeñas torres del castillo

-Se escuchaba un órgano tocar de forma fúnebre, era terrorífico el sonido que producía-

Bakúra? –preguntó Yami-

Conde Bakúra para ti! –volteó hacia Yami, y este se sorprendió al ver su boca llena de sangre-

Dddonde -tartamudeó- esta Ryou?

Mi pequeño ángel –se lame los labios llenos de sangre- esta aquí –le muestra el cuerpo de Ryou, lo tiene sobre sus piernas, las ropas blancas de Ryou están manchadas de rojo, pero él aún vive, ya que Bakúra le da un beso y este sonríe-

Estoy bien príncipe Yami! –dice Ryou- fue solo un traguito nn

-Yami salió de esa torre lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que llegó a otra ahí encontró a Marik, que ahora era un alien, y a Malik, un hombre de negro (jajaja) luchando con laceres y demás, Yami no le dio mucha importancia, siguió corriendo llegó a la siguiente torre y solo vió como el Ceo había logrado domar al Joey, el hombre lobo- O.O Seto acariciando a Joey naaaa por Ra, de cual hicieron que me fumara ù.u –siguió corriendo y por fin llegó a la ultima torre ahí encontró a Yuugi recostado en una cama, Yami se acercó lentamente-

AYY! Ya llegaste amor!!!! –dice la bruja Tea mientras se le pega a Yami-

Déjame!!! –se la quita- vengo por él! –señala a Yuugi-

No lo creo! Vienes por mi! nn

Que no! ¬¬ déjame xx

ToT aaaay no me quieres! Pues entonces a él tampoco lo querrás!!! … ojos de rana, patas de araña y pelos de trol mareado quiero que Yuuginieves muera asfixiado (xD!)

-de pronto Yuugi comenzó a toser, para después caer de una vez por todas muerto-

No! –gritó Yami, pero pronto recordó algo que le dijo Ishizu: Todos se transformaron en el personaje que iban vestidos…, corrió hacia Yuugi le quitó el vestido que llevaba, más Yuugi no reaccionó- pero el ya no esta vestido de Yuuginieves uuU O.o no me digas que tengo que… ay por Ra!!! Bien te tengo que besar

No!!! –grtió la bruja Tea-

-pero algo la detuvo, el zapato de Yami salió volando y le dio en la cabeza a Tea- bien ahora te besaré hikari –Yami se acercó suavemente a Yuugi y le besó en los labios, en ese momento comenzó a despertar suavemente Yuugi, quien solo llevaba puesta una pequeña camisa y un pequeño short, le sonrió a Yami- gracias, príncipe Yami! Pero es hora de despertar

He?

Yami!!! Despierta se nos va a hacer tarde!!! –decía Joey mientras zangoloteaba a Yami en plena calle-

He? Y la bruja tea? Y Yuuginieves?

xD! –todos-

ya vámonos, los demás nos están esperando en la fiesta-dijo Yuugi- y por cierto, no creí que el golpe que te di te fuera a desmayara gomen ToT

no no hay problema Yuuginieves nn

¬¬ malvado

Bueno vamos!

-Todos se fueron a la fiesta que se estaba llevando acabo en la escuela de los chicos, todos tal y como Yami los había visto en sus sueño- que bueno que no estoy loco nn, pero Yuugi

Que pasa? –se alejan un poco de los demás- Yami.. –es silenciado por un pequeño y suave beso de Yami-

Este es el mejor y mas loco halloween de mi vida, y solo faltaba eso para que nunca se me fuera a olvidar…

FIN


End file.
